Quiet Moments
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: KiraFrey fluff. Kira and Frey finally have a moment to themselves, and use it to get away from the war, for just a little while. WAFFY and somewhat OOC, but hey, it works.


****

Quiet Moments

Legal Crap – SEED doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda… Yet another Kira/Frey fic from me. Have fun.

__

"Sometimes," Kira thought, as he sat there sketching, _"You don't really appreciate moments like these till you actually have one."_ Right now, the Coordinator pilot was sitting on a couch in the Archangel's lounge, sketchpad on knee, as he moved the pencil in swift movements. He felt a movement near his left, and he smiled. Frey was sleeping peacefully, as she was curled up in the Coordinator's side, head on Kira's shoulder, his left arm around her. It was rarely that they ever quietly spent time together like this. Usually he was off fighting, and she was off in her quarters.

"Hmm…" Frey murmured from her position. She shuffled a bit, but nothing much else. He pulled her somewhat closer and continued sketching. Kira looked around. Amazingly, the lounge was close to empty. Most people had gone to sleep; it was decently late. He had walked into the lounge earlier, and found Frey reading. Trying to, anyway. She was nodding off quite fast, and didn't notice him sit down yet…

***

_"Tired, Frey?" Kira inquired as he sat down next do her. She sleepily looked up. Kira chuckled. She made a face at him (or tried at least) and moved aside to let him sit down. She looked at the object in his hands._

"A sketchpad? What's that for?" she asked, as she yawned. Kira smirked at her.

"Sketching." Frey glared at him, but it was once again ruined by her lack of energy. Kira laughed a little. She frowned at him, then stood up. 

"Hmph." She growled under her breath, as she began to walk off. She gasped in surprise as Kira grabbed her from behind and pulled her back down.

"Just kidding…" he murmured, laying a kiss on the back of her head. She sighed, and lay her head back against him, relaxing. "You're cranky when you're tired. Cute, but still cranky." She looked up, and swatted his arm.

"You're mean, you know that?" she said, still looking up at him. Kira smirked back down at her and nodded.

"Yeah. But I don't get a chance to be very often." He told her, adjusting their positions so that he had wrapped his arms around her from behind, toying with a lock of her red hair. Frey sighed, leaning back onto him. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" She opened her eyes again.

"I wasn't tired." When she saw looked up again and saw his eyebrows raised, she flushed. "What, you're the only one who can make short answers here?"

"In short?" Kira cracked. Frey looked at him.

"I think you should sleep. You're acting oddly, even for you." Kira made a face at her.

"Ouch. Hitting me where it most hurts. My sleep habits." That earned him a elbow to the stomach. "Alright, alright! I'll stop. There are assault laws, you know." This time, Frey smirked at him.

"I know. You're lucky I'm following them, Kira. I'm not that cruel."

"Oh, so your cruelty has limits now-OW!" he yelled, her elbow hitting harder that time. "Uncalled for, he muttered." She glared at him.

"Was not. What's with you tonight? Normally you aren't this outgoing or sarcastic."

"I really don't know. Maybe there's some drugs in Strike's oxygen supply." Frey groaned, then smiled somewhat.

"You're really messed up, you know that?" she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. Kira looked down.

"For a while longer, anyway. I have a feeling this is going to wear off soon… Hey, you don't have to look TOO happy!"

"I'll try not to. Hey, are you actually going to use that sketchpad?" Kira nodded. "What are you going to draw?" 

"I could tell you… but I won't." Frey looked more than a disgruntled. "Relax, I'll show you when I'm done. Till then…have fun waiting." Frey sighed.

"Why must you do this?" Kira flashed her a smirk that screamed "Because I can." Frey glared at him. Kira shook his head, then pulled her closer again.

"Why don't you try to sleep? You were real tired earlier." He stated, as he looked at her weary features.

"Of listening to you? Yeah." She answered. Kira sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I left myself open for that crack. I let you win that one." This time, Frey rolled her eyes. 

"Right." They stayed together for a few moments in silence, with Frey resting her head on Kira's shoulder, his arm around her. "Kira?" When she heard a "mm?" in response, she continued. "Why do we do this so rarely? I mean, it's better than just sitting around, talking about what's been happening in the war lately…" Kira looked up.

"I don't know. Truth is, aside from all the wisecracks we throw at each other, I like moments like these." Frey smiled at him, but she knew he would say something… "It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He said, smirking yet again. She sighed. There it was.

"I'm serious, Kira. No joke." He stared at her, then his gaze softened, and held her tighter.

"I know." He said, placing down the sketchpad, and wrapping both arms around her, gently sliding his hand across her cheek. "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry." Frey looked at him, and moved forward to kiss him gently. Kira gladly met her advance, returning the kiss just as softly as it was given. He sighed as they broke apart. "I like these moments. For once, we can be normal teenagers, instead of just being soldiers in a war. It makes it a lot more satisfying spending time with you…" She smiled softly at him again. "Now, I'd get some sleep. The drawing will still be there when you wake up." She nodded in assent, laying her head against his shoulder again. Within minutes, she had entered the world of dreams.

***

"Frey… Frey, wake up." She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. 

"K… Kira?" she mumbled, as she sat up. She blinked as she realized she was in her quarters. "Why am I…"

"I figured it would be better to sleep on a bed rather than a couch. Besides, I'm done." Frey looked, then saw the sketchpad in his hands. She reached for it, then opened it. "Take a look." She found the sketch, and her eyes widened. Her lips parted slightly, but no sound came out. Her eyes shimmered lightly. "Like it?" Frey looked at him again, then rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You… you're adorable sometimes, you know that?" she said, grinning up at him again. Kira laughed, and without waiting any longer, bent down and kissed her one more time. Frey leaned into it, the soft melding of lips sending sparks through her. Kira deepened the kiss somewhat, but then regrettably broke away. 

"I knew you'd like it. Now, get some serious sleep. More than 1 hour." Frey smiled softly, then lay down.

"Want to join me?" she asked, smiling mischievously. Kira smiled again. 

"You have _no _idea how much. But I need sleep. So do you." She looked disappointed, but crawled under the sheets. Kira walked over, and kissed her on the head.

"Good night, Kira." She said, as she closed her eyes. Kira gazed at her before turning around.

"Oyasumi… aisuru." He said softly, using the little of his ethnic language he did know. As he left, he gave one last glance to the sketch he did. 

A boy and girl, one with brown hair, one with red. The red haired one seemed to be sleeping peacefully, with the brown haired one having his arms around the girl. Both of them looked content, and at peace.

Author's notes: I just wanted a simple little romance fic between Kira and Frey. They needed one where they could be just normal teenagers, for once. That's why Kira seems OOC at the start, but he gets less sarcastic as the story goes on. They're just kids in this story; not Coordinator pilots or helpers on a ship. Ah well. "Oyasumi" means "good night" and "aisuru" is an affectionate term for a lover or boy/girlfriend. It was probably too serious a term, but "chan" seems too cliché. Till next time! Please R&R! 


End file.
